


Second  Chance

by CharlizAngl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlizAngl/pseuds/CharlizAngl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Ellison is chosen as the Sentinel to regain the trust for the Earths Guides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second  Chance

**Author's Note:**

> All the Guides on Earth leave in mass by removing their souls. (But don't worry, they'll all come back) Please don't read if this is a sensitive topic for you.
> 
> Also, this is only my second attempt at writing, please be gentle.  
> It is meant to read dry and curt, almost like a historical account or encyclopedia entry.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------

The summit lasted three days. All Guides were in attendance. The first day and a half was spent deciding what needed to be done. All or none, it had to be. The remainder of the time the few Sentinels that had been invited were brought in and decisions were made on how to execute the plan.  
...........

In most of the world, Guides were no better than slaves. Normals were ignorant of what a true Sentinel/Guide bond should look like. Sentinels were driven to protect their guides and normals, dependent on the Sentinels as the protectors, created laws that ultimately enslaved Guides and destroyed true Sentinel/Guide bonds. 

Guides were taken from their parents at birth and raised in "Guide schools." Guides could not own property or basically do anything without their Sentinels approval where these laws existed. 

There were places in the world that still understood the dynamics and knew what a true bond looked like, but they were in the under developed countries and tribal nations. Here, where Sentinels and Guides could live in true harmony as they should, Guides were often also shaman. 

These countries and nations had started seeing raids where their Guides were kidnapped and sold on the black market, and they didn't have the technology or military power to protect their borders or their Guides, so it was decided by the Guides that it had to be all or none. Any Guides left would become commodities to be bought or stolen.  
..........  
It became known as "The Day."

Normals thought of it as the day the Guides died. The Guides were all mysteriously in a coma for three days. On the third day, all of the sentinels zoned, and when they returned, the Guides died. 

Sentinels knew it was the day the Guides left. The Sentinels not in true bonds could sense that the Guides had left, but did not know where they had gone. Sentinels in true bonds or those who understood and respected true bonds knew where and why the Guides had gone. 

On the third day, all of the Sentinels that had not been invited were summoned, informed of the Guides decision, and sent back. 

It was the day that every single Guide on planet Earth abandoned their bodies and returned to the spirit plane. 

The Sentinels in true bonds were allowed to go with their Guides.

The remaining Sentinels returned with a mission; they had one generation to abolish all current laws against Guides and establish laws that protected and fortified true bonds. That would be the easy part. The hard part would be to change the cultural view of Guides around the world while also learning what it meant for a Sentinel to be without a Guide. 

Sentinels without Guides, while still enhanced, were nowhere near as powerful, were prone to painful and sometimes fatal zone outs, and needed at least three normals to do the job(or a pale imitation) of one Guide. A lucky few Sentinels were able to suppress their gifts altogether. 

The Sentinels worked hard. Laws were changed and established. Guide schools were abolished, Guides would grow up with their families. Schools for sentinels were set up with classes to mold and shape the cultural view of Sentinels towards Guides. Sentinels traveled the world trying to learn about true bonds so that Sentinel/Guide views would be accurately shaped. 

The Sentinels from the countries guilty of these laws and views were very tight lipped around normals and had only ever discussed the summit among themselves. They had done a good job of organizing the worlds Sentinels but they basically blamed normals for the laws and didn't take responsibility for their part, so when the first Guide returned after a generation, the Sentinels were well prepared, but the normals were not.

One of the world’s superpowers kidnapped the Guide with goal of finally finding out just what was going on with Sentinels and Guides and hoping to control the worlds Sentinels. 

The Guide returned to the spirit plane post haste, body and all. The Sentinels were recalled and told that while they had done a good job so far, they had more work to do and had another generation to do it. 

The enraged Sentinels brought the offending government to its knees and then destroyed and re-organized it. No government would ever doubt the power of Sentinels (or Guides if Sentinels had anything to say about it) again!

The Sentinels set about educating the normals.  
.............  
50 years after The Day

"Otoronco, have you chosen?"

"Yes," Otoronco said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. (If one can do that on the spirit plane) "There," he said pointing, the expanse of fluctuating time and spirits before them. Otoronco would send his spirit, but not allow full knowledge until the appropriate time.

"Ahhh, good choice. Good choice. That one has spent time with Incacha, a powerful and wise shaman," said Hastu. "How much knowledge are you taking with you?"

"Just enough. Just enough," Otoronco answered thoughtfully. 

"Good luck Otoronco."  
\---------  
Dr. Blair Sandburg, who had just been awarded his doctorate yesterday, after a grueling four year ride along with the most stubborn, pig headed, repressed, amazing Sentinel it had ever been his luck to meet, slowly woke, stretched and enjoyed the warmth under the covers. Cascade was so cold. 

"Mmmmmm, oh! Oohhhhh!!!!" Blair's eyes shot open, "Wow! Oh Man!" He leaped out of bed and ignoring the fact that he was only clad in boxers, raced out of his room and up the stairs to the loft. He leaped, landing full body on the afore mentioned Sentinel. 

"What the hell!!! Chief??!??" The Sentinels eyes opened wide as his nostrils flared taking in the new and enticing sent of his familiar roommate. "Chief?"

"Jim," Blair's smile was megawatt. "We have a second chance!"

 

Quechua names  
Otoronco - jaguar  
Hatsu - bird of the Andes


End file.
